1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separate-type photosensitive and pressure-sensitive recording sheet and, more particularly, to a recording sheet comprising microcapsules, which enclose a first component, held on one side surface of a sheet and a second component, which causes color change of the surface of sheet when it reacts with the first component that is held on said one side surface of the sheet, held on the opposing side surface of the sheet and, moreover, one other component, which causes a change in the mechanical breaking strength of the microcapsule in response to exposure to light, enclosed in the microcapsules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there are photosensitive and pressure-sensitive materials in which photo-recording is achieved in such a manner, that an exposing sheet is photo-sensitized first by exposing it to an image of light and this sensitized exposing hseet is then laminated tightly with a developing sheet and the so laminated sheets are pressed with each other (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,209). These recording materials require thus two separate sheets, namely, the exposing sheet and the developing sheet for recording a picture.